The Unlikely Pairing of Wisdom and War
by RainyDays-and-DayDreams
Summary: Sherlock/ Percy Jackson crossover. Eventual Johnlock. IN PROGRESS. When John Watson arrives at Camp Halfblood, he doesn't expect to find out he's a son of Ares. He also doesn't expect to meet and go on a quest with an intriguing son of Athena. My friend is writing this with me. She is the voice of John, and I am Sherlock. This story is continuously evolving, so sorry for vagueness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: JOHN

You can miss a lot of this when running away from a giant cyclops, including the entrance to some random camp. I've been at this for about half an hour, I'm getting pretty good at running and hiding. That is until I tripped. My foot got lodged in a small hole in the ground and I fell forward. I heard a loud crack, which can never be a good sign. The ground around me started to shake as the cyclops came blundering over. So much for being good at this. I pulled on my foot trying to get it out of the little crack, maybe I had time to escape before me found me here. My foot was pretty much trapped though. I watched as the cyclops drew closer to me. Out of no where two figures show up. They seem to be human but after what I've been through I can't be sure. They pull out their weapons. The boy with short dark brown hair, pulls out a pen which doesn't seem like much until it transforms into a sword. The girl next to him has blond curly hair and takes out her sword, hers does not transform from a pen into a sword. They defeat the cyclops within a matter of minutes. During that time I muster up enough strength and courage to free my foot from the hole. I got it out but sadly my shoe stayed stuck so I was shoeless on my left foot. When the pair finished up they turned their attention to me. I realize they're both around the same age as me.

"Hey, are you okay over there?" The boy asks me.

I nod quickly. "Yeah, thank you um..." I trail off hoping that they would supply me with their names.

"Percy Jackson," the boy answers

"Annabeth Chase," the girl adds.

"Well thank you" I say and use a tree to help me up. "You wouldn't happen to know of a camp around the area? Camp..." I seem to have forgotten the name of the bloody place.

"Half-Blood?" The boy, whose name is apparently Percy, supplies.

"Yes, yes that one!" I exclaim. At last, maybe they could point me in the right direction.

"Yeah, we know of it. We go there actually. We'll show you there, come with us"Annabeth said.

"What a relief, thank you" I say happily. I take a step towards them but my left foot sends a giant wave of pain up my leg and I stagger.

"Woah there, careful. Let me help you" Percy says and he walks over to me. He wraps my arm around his shoulders and he does the same helping me stand up.

"Got yourself into some big trouble, now didn't you?" He said.

I nodded quietly and the three of us made our way to the camp. About ten minutes later we arrive. It's no wonder I missed the entrance all it is, is an empty door way. We walk through and make our way down to a cluster of cabins. All around are teens and kids dueling or training, they're pretty good at it too. Percy and Annabeth bring me into what seems to be a medical cabin. Well at least that's what I think it is, with all the sick and injured people on beds. Percy sets me down on an empty bed and hands me a glass of...I'm not sure what it is but whatever it may be it tastes amazing, like my mothers delicious chocolate cake. After drinking it my ankle instantly beings to feel much better.

"Feeling any better?" Annabeth asks me.

"Yes, much" I nod.

"Good, we'll have the, fix you up so you can meet Chiron." Percy said.

"And Chiron is who exactly?" I ask them.

"Camp director" Annabeth supplies.

"By the way, what is your name?" Percy asks.

I wonder if it's a good idea to tell them but after all the help they gave me it seems fair.

"John, John Watson" I answer.

"Nice to meet you John. I hope you like it here because you'll be staying for a while" He says.

I hope so too. The medics patch me up quickly, then Percy and Annabeth take me away to meet Chiron. After a long talk with Chiron the sun started to set. Annabeth disappeared off to who knows where, and it was just Percy and me.

"The camp fire starts in 30 minutes" he says. I stay quiet not knowing how one responds to that.

"Have you been claimed yet?" Percy asks.

"I don't think I have..." I neglected to mention I have no idea what 'being claimed' means.

"Do you know who your godly parent is what I mean to ask" He explained

"Oh...No but it's my dad, I know that much" I answered. My mom only explained to me so much before leaving me alone in the forest.

"Okay, we'll hopefully you'll know by the end of today" He said. Percy and I walked around the camp and he gave me a tour of the place. After a while we headed towards the middle of the camp to where the fire pit was for the camp fire. All the other campers came out and walked over. I lost sight of Percy with so many people around. I looked around for him but saw no sign of him anywhere. I ended up running into another camper knocking us both to the ground. I scramble to lift myself of of them but me ankle is giving me trouble. Before I could open my mouth to apologize their baritone voice interrupts me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sherlock's POV:  
I noticed the camp call for the campfire. How droll. However, seeing as I had no where else to go, I slowly peeled myself off my bunk. I consider not eating again, but that would displease Chiron and Lestrade. I allow myself a small grin thinking about them. Chiron has always looked after me, and Lestrade, a son of Apollo, has always protected me from bullies, unlike my own rather useless brother. Mycroft. Ugh. When we had been claimed, it had been a bit of a shock. Athena was never one to come back twice for the same person. And yet, here my brother and I were, both sons of Athena. It didn't help that we didn't fit the normal look of other Athena children- we had curly hair and blue grey eyes, sure, but our dark hair stood out. Not that I cared. I looked around the cabin, checking to see if anyone was still there. Thankfully, no one was. I walked to the campfire, resigned to spending another dull night deducing what the person next to me had done the previous evening, as if I didn't already know.

When I reach the ampitheatre, I look around and notice a new face. I immediately deduce as much as I can from what I can see of him. Dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Slightly short, but he appears to be about my age, so fourteen. His eyes glance around everything with wonder, but not with as much shock as some of the other kids who arrive here do. His mortal parent must have informed him of some of the truth of his heritage before he arrived here, then. Slight limp, scratches covering him. He must have been chased here by something, then. A quick look at the way he looks at everyone, making sure they have two eyes, tells me it was a cyclopes. He must have broken his ankle, although the nectar appears to have helped that some. I wonderwho helped him. A quick look at how Percy and Annabeth seem a little bit more banged up than usual tells me that its them. I smile warmly when I think if Annabeth. While most of the Athena kids had moaned when I was claimed, she had welcomed me with open arms. She found my deductions brilliant, and I was currently teaching her some of my techniques. I had more mixed feelings about Percy. He was an idiot, which was to be expected, seeing how he was a son of Poseidon, but he was a nice idiot that helped me and wasn't offended when I made a deduction about him. Also, Annabeth liked him, so I guess he was okay. Time would tell whether or not he was as nice as he appeared.

I turn my attention back to the new kid. He notices me, and waves at me. I don't wave back, but offer a small smile in return and continue studying him. Something is different about him.

Mr. D, the idiot, interrupts my careful study. "Hello, campers," he sighs. "I don't care about you brats or what you think of new people, but Chiron informs me that I have to introduce new ones to you. So may I introduce- what's your name?" he asks,turning to the new kid. He blushes, then says his name loudly enough that everyone can hear him. "John Watson," he says. I pique up when I hear his British accent. For the longest time, Mycroft and I had been the only British people here. It appears as if we are no longer alone. I am just reaching the conclusion that maybe I should try to speak with him, get to know him,when blood red light bathes his face, and a bloody spear appears over his head. I moan internally, pushing aside all hope of talking to him. Because John Watson is a son of Ares.


	3. Chapter 3

JOHN:

After finishing my ordeal with the other camper I headed to the camp fire. I stood next to some man because that is where I was instructed to stand. The man introduced me to the camp and I said my name. Everyone immediately gasped looking above my head. I frowned a bit and wondered if something had gone wrong with my hair but I noticed a fiery sign above my head. It was a spear. Whatever that is supposed to mean. A group sitting close by stood up and cheered calling me over. I suppose that is what Percy was talking about. I walked over to the group who clapped me on the back as though I had done something brilliant. While walking over I noticed another camper who stood out from the rest. Dark curly hair and eyes that seemed to change color. From green, to blue to gray, and then all of those colors at once. He looked bored out of his mind and I looked away hoping he did not notice me staring. I stood by the group and after a while they calmed down. The camp fire went on and the man who introduced me continued to speak. After what seemed hours he dismissed us and everyone left the camp fire, well most everyone some stayed to talk with friends and what not. I slipped away from my group and walked away from the camp fire I walked around the camp looking around. Maybe I could make some friends, I've always been some what okay at that. As time passed I realized I should head to my cabin, I also realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go. Not many people were around and I looked for some one who could probably help me. It also occurred to me I had no idea who claimed me. This was going to be a long night. I saw a tall figure walking quickly close by. I shouted hoping they would hear me.

"Hello? I was hoping you could help me!" I said.

"I seem to be lost..." I added as well. I saw them stop in their tracks but they did not turn around.

"Excuse me?" I asked walking closer. They stayed quiet and I wished this person, whoever it was, would speak up.

SHERLOCK:  
I wasn't expecting the new Ares kid to run up to me, much less ask for help to his cabin. Thinking it must be trick, I kept walking. The Ares kids were renowned for their stupidity and cruelty, and I was often an target of their cruelty. As if on que, a burn on my leg started to hurt, reminding me of when the campers had set a giant fire scorpion on me the precious week. I'd almost died. So I'd almost been about to walk away completely when he calls out again. "Please. I think I'm lost, and I don't know what that sign over my head meant, and- please, can you help me?" I'm shocked. The sons and daughters of Ares have pulled some malicious tricks in the past, but never once had I heard one say please. My brain deduced that he was being truthful. I whirled around, wishing I had a big coat to make it more dramatic, but settling for the slight movement of my tee shirt. "You honestly don't know?" I ask, honestly curious, raising an eyebrow. "Yes," he said, looking ashamed. I have a quick flashback to my first night- the confusion and loneliness I felt, and how that didn't ease when I was claimed. If anything, it worsened. I feel a small pang of pity. Sentiment is useless, but there are times when I can't control its appearance. I hold out my hand for him to shake, and he does.

"Sherlock Holmes," I say. "And you must be John Watson."

John nods. "Can you help me?" he asks. I nod affirmation. "Yes. I can tell you a lot of things about yourself, actually, but I'll stick  
simple. That light over your head back there meant you were claimed. The sign meant that Ares is your father." I give him a second to process this before continuing. "You have some knowledge about this cabin, but you had to figure the rest out on your own. I'm assuming your mother dropped you off. You were chased by a cyclopes, and were so busy running you completely missed the camp entrance and ran into a crack into the ground, breaking your ankle. Percy and Annabeth showed up then and saved you, led you back to camp, fed you some nectar, and led you around." I'm on a roll, so I don't stop. "Your home life wasn't the best, but you had a sister, a mother, and a stepdad. Your stepdad didn't treat you well, and your mother never stood up for you. Your sister ran away two years ago, and you haven't heard from her since then. However, your mother obviously was smart enough to know when it was getting to dangerous to have you in the house, so that's why she sent you here and didn't look back." I take a breath, and look at the shocked expression on his face. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're absolutely right," he says. I grin triumphantly. "Come on, I'll show you to your cabin," I say.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hello! I apologize for the briefness of this chapter, as well as the next. My friend and I have been very busy lately with this unfortunate thing called school and haven't had much time to write. This and the next chapter are more transitional, but I promise things will heat up soon! It may take a while for the sixth chapter to go up, but I promise it will be worth the wait! And I realized that I have yet to do one of these, so here:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC Sherlock or any of its characters, nor do I profit from any of them. The same applies to the world and inhabitants of Rick Riordan's wonderful Percy Jackson series. While I do not own these characters, it makes me very happy to read and write about them, and if I did own them, Percy and Annabeth would have been dating by book four, and Sherlock and John would've made out by the end of A Study in Pink. I'm not one much for sexual tension. Anyways, enjoy!**

**JOHN: **

I'm glad the person turned around to help me. But what I didn't expect was for him to rattle off a bunch of facts about me and my life. I listened to him speak intently and waited until he was finished. He smiled after I confirmed he was right in everything he had said. He offered to show me to my cabin and I followed in his tracks as quickly as I could trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened.

"That...that was bloody brilliant!" I said after a minute

"How did you figure all of that out?" I asked curiously. This kid was intelligent and he seemed to know it as well. Although he had a pretty weird name. Sherlock, what type of mother named their own son that? He may also be English but that still doesn't explain the name.

"It was obvious" He said as if that answered how he managed to sum up my life story. Something made me wonder if everyone here at camp could do the same. If we were taught I would love to learn because it seemed to be a useful skill to know. I shook my head and continued to follow him.

"Okay well if you won't answer that question, can you please tell me what being son of Ares means?...I mean...I don't exactly understand if that's a good thing," I asked him.

"This whole gods and magical creatures situation is still sinking into my mind" I added.

"It means you father is a god, the 'all mighty and great' god of war. I could be good, but based on the arrogance and cruelty of the Ares campers, it's not," Sherlock told me. His voice held some sort of sarcasm and hate.

"No need to be rude mate. I was just asking a question," I said quietly. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets and looked at the ground as we walked towards one of the cabins.

**SHERLOCK:**

When John asked me what being a son of Ares meant, I wasn't sure he was being serious. While the god of war isn't exactly a household name, it should still be fairly common knowledge. So when I replied back rather rudely, I didn't realize he would be offended, because I didn't realize he had been asking a serious question. My eyes widened in alarm when I realized that. "Oh, no, don't be offended," I quickly said, defending myself. "It's just- those kids don't exactly like me," I said quietly. I quickly felt horrified with myself. I never told anyone how I truly felt. Why was I suddenly spilling to this new kid, a practical stranger? John didn't seem to notice this, and instead became instantly worried. "What did they do to you?" he asked. I almost considered not showing him. Almost. Instead, I lifted my pants legs and showed him the pink and shiny burn scars that covered most of it now. He gasped. "I'm so sorry," he said. Unable to stand his pity, I grabbed his arm and led him off in a different direction. "Where are we going?" he asks me. "To the armory, and then the forest." I didn't want to go back to the Athena cabin, and it was already apparent that John was so different from the other Ares kids that he'd be torn apart in no time. So I led him off to fight monsters, hoping that my sword and whatever he chose to use would stave off the coming night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know this chapter is longer than usual, with four(!) changes between Sherlock and John's voice, but if I had gone with the normal two this chapter would be ridiculously short. So enjoy, and thank you for your support! Reviews are love to us :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll put this one more time, just to be clear. I, unfortunately, own nothing except this story idea. I do not make any profit off of these brilliant characters. **

JOHN:  
I felt sorry for what had happened to Sherlock. I also felt bad that it was my cabin that had done it to him. I apologized but Sherlock seemed to ignore it. Instead he lead me to some place called the armory.  
"What exactly are we going there for?" I asked. I knew it had to do with armor but why did we have to go?  
"Don't be so dull John, why do you think we are going?" He asked me.  
I stumbled next to him as he dragged me along.  
"To admire the armor?" I guessed.  
Sherlock made a sound that resembled a laugh.  
"To get you your own weapon. Everyone gets their own weapon they choose themselves" he explained. Why would the give teens their own weapons? That is one of the most scariest things you can do. Teens can be pretty cruel when they want to. Especially when it comes to relationships breaking apart. Sherlock made his way over as I was dragged along side him. He threw open the doors of a cabin and walked inside. I stayed outside staring at all of the shiny weapons hang in on the ceiling and the walls. Shields cluttered the ground and the rows of shelves had different sorts of weapons. It was more than an army would have. And it surprised me very much, I stood speechless staring at everything inside.

SHERLOCK:

John seemed taken aback by the armory. I realized, too late, that he had never had any training in this, but I needed to go through with this. I had to spend time with this new kid who so fascinated me. I picked a random sword and handed it to him. He stared at it blankly. I sighed and showed him how to hold it. He looked at it, and it became obvious that wasn't the sword for him. He walked and picked up a two handed sword. I almost told him not to, but he picked it up with ease and I quickly realizes he was a natural. A gift from his father, maybe. I retrieved my bastard sword, which had been a gift from my mother, and the bow and its arrows that I had always liked. I walked out and led John to the forest.

JOHN:

I walked into the armory behind Sherlock and he handed me a sword. I frowned and looked down at it and he showed me how told hold it. It felt uncomfortable and I put it back. Looking around the room I found a sword I thought was cool. I picked it up with surprising ease and inspected it.  
"I like this sword..." I muttered quietly to myself. Sherlock grabbed his bow and sword leading me out to the forest. I followed behind him and looked around.  
"Are we allowed to be out here at night?" I asked him.  
"Not exactly," he answered.  
"What do you mean not exactly?" I questioned curiously. "Are we going to come across and...mythical creatures?" I added.  
"It's possible, luckily you and I both have swords." Sherlock commented. I nodded quietly and turned quickly at the sound of leaves rustling.  
"Don't be scared John, it's just a rabbit," Sherlock said in a monotone voice. I opened my mouth to protest but closed it quickly, seeing it really WAS a rabbit.  
"Oh..." I said quietly.  
"Don't be ashamed, I'm observant, more than anyone," he said.  
"I noticed. You're brilliant," I nodded.

SHERLOCK:

I couldn't get over the fact this John seemed genuinely astonished by my deductions. It was a far cry from the usual "piss off" or eye rolls I received for voicing my observations. John was really starting to grow on me, and it had only been twenty minutes.

I continued on into the forest, keeping an eye out for monsters and fellow campers. I wouldn't put it past other campers with a grudge to ambush me in here. Thankfully, the only people who seemed to be in the woods were John and I.

I keep an ear out for any unusual sounds as I slowly move forward, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. We walk like this for a good hour before I finally give up. Nothing seems to want to come out and play tonight. Pity. I turn to John, and whisper, "Nothing seems to want to hunt us tonight. I suggest we head back before it becomes even more obvious than it was before that we are missing." John just shrugs, obviously exhausted. I feel a momentary pang of pity for him, before shaking it off. I grab his arm, ready to lead him back, letting my guard down for second. I realize the deadly mistake I have made when I hear an ominous sound behind us. I just manage to push John away when whatever it is knocks me to the ground. "RUN!" I manage to yell before I lose consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long wait, especially after that cliffhanger! I'm absolutely blown away by how many people have viewed, liked, and followed this story. I'd like to thank you all, and if anyone could review that would be absolutely wonderful! Whenever anyone reviews, I always grin like a crazy person because I'm so happy! Anyways, this chapter is a little different from the other's. My friend is the voice of John, as usual, but I take the voice of Lestrade because... well, read and it should hopefully be obvious. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**JOHN:  
**_When Sherlock dragged me out here, I didn't know what I was really expecting. I thought maybe we could come in here and leave, no questions asked. For a second I actually thought it would happen when Sherlock turned to head back. Obviously it was just too much to ask for, because as soon as we turned away there was a menacing sound behind us. Everything happened in that moment. Sherlock turned around right before I did. Once I finally turned around to face whatever it was, Sherlock commanded me to run away. Before I could warn him about the thing it threw a hefty rock and struck him on the head, and he went down quickly.  
"Sherlock! Are you okay?" I asked, lifting up my sword, wary of the creature. No response, great. I looked up at whatever it was, my guess was a minotaur, then again I'm bad at naming monsters. It looked right at me and I jumped into action. First thing is first, get Sherlock to a save place. I dragged him to the nearest tree. Propping him up, he mumbled something quietly but I couldn't catch what it was. I gripped my sword with both hands.  
"Now or never Watson..." I said to myself. The minotaur ran at me and I swung. The sword itself was light-weight and easy to handle, but I missed. Luckily I jumped of the way in time before it charged right into me. Looking around me for a second to come up with a plan, I had one, not the best but it had to be made up in a matter of seconds. The minotaur quickly turned around as I finalized my plans. I charged at it and swung again this time I was able to catch it on it's arm. It let out a howling yell and ran after me. I turned around quickly and as it charged towards me I readied myself. Once it came close enough I thrust my sword out with all my strength stabbing the minotaur in its stomach. I pulled my sword out and made smaller wounds hoping that would subdue it. As the minotaur went down a wave of relief washed over me and I silently cheered. I remembered Sherlock propped up against the tree and ran towards him. I stopped about half way to see Sherlock standing up and holding his bow with his arrow strung.  
"Sherloc-" I started to say but he let loose the arrow I ducked and it shuttled above me, hitting something. I turned to the direction of it and saw the minotaur with and arrow through its head. I quickly realized what Sherlock had done. I turned my attention back to Sherlock. He stepped toward me but passed out once more and fell into a crumpled heap. I scrambled towards and there my sword aside helping him up and somehow I managed to carry him.  
"Come on then, we should go back now," I said, mainly to mysel,f and walked slowly back to camp practically carrying Sherlock with me.

**_LESTRADE:_**

I honestly didn't know what to think. There I'd been, having a talk with Chiron about camp security and the fact our reconnaissance missions where becoming more and more dangerous, when I saw the new kid running out of the forest, dragging someone with him, it looked like. "HELP!" he screamed. It took me a second to remember his name. "John Watson," I remember. "Son of Ares." Chiron just looked at each other once before we ran over to help him. I had no idea what he and whoever he was dragging had gotten themselves into, but they needed help, that much was obvious.

Chiron and I reach them fairly quickly. I almost gasp when I see who it is he's dragging. He is dragging the one and only Sherlock Holmes, son of Athena, and possibly the most intelligent person in the camp. Sherlock Holmes, who never opens up to anyone, although I am one of the lucky few whose presence he tolerates more than others. Sherlock Holmes, who would have never gone into the forest with this new kid. But yet, here he was, this John Watson kid dragging him out. Chiron immediately asks, "What happened?" John barely manages to gasp out "Went... into... forest... Found... minotaur... dead now, but... Sherlock passed out." Chiron looks at me with alarm. "I'll take him back to the big house," he says, looking at me. "Take John here and follow me." Chiron scoops Sherlock up and gallops away. I offer my arm to this John, who accepts it gratefully. "Hey," I say, "I know you're tired and everything, but can you tell me right now whether you're hurt anywhere?" He shakes his head no. "Okay," I say, "We're going to go to the big house now. You were there earlier. While we're going there, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." He nods, and then delves into the story, pausing occasionally to gasp for air, still having trouble breathing from his run. I listen with growing respect for this John. He has managed to do what no one else has ever managed to do in all of Sherlock's life, which is get him to trust him. For some inexplicable reason, Sherlock has decided to trust John. And John, for another equally puzzling reason, has also decided to trust him and has just slayed one of the most feared monsters of legend in order to protect him. I don't allow myself to dwell on the fact that the minotaur has just made an appearance in our camp while it was unwelcome means that the Labyrinth has a stronger presence in our camp than we previously thought.

We reach the big house fairly quickly. John and I scramble up the steps and into the house, with me supporting him. I go to the room that is most likely to hold Sherlock and walk in to find Chiron hovering over him, feeding him ambrosia. Sherlock is alert, and he grins despite himself when he sees John walk in. "John!" he calls out. "Sherlock!" John yells with relief, and runs up to him. John looks Sherlock over. "Are- are you okay?" he asks. Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Yes, John, I'm fine." He stops himself, then starts again. "That- that thing you did back there, that was, uh, good." He tacks on a "Thanks," to the end. I have to keep my mouth from dropping open. Sherlock Holmes? Thanking someone? No, I had to be dreaming. I pinch myself to make sure. Sherlock sees what I'm doing and performs another spectacular eyeroll. "No, Lestrade, you are not dreaming." I growl quietly at him. "How many times have I told you my name is Greg?"

"Not important," he huffs. I barely notice John whispering, "You're welcome," back to him. Chiron, who has been observing our antics with a good- natured smile on his face, interrupts us to say, "Alright, everyone. That was a close call. I already got the story from Sherlock here." Chiron looks at me, face suddenly turning serious. "I think we need to have a meeting."

* * *

_**a/n: Hopefully we will update again soon! If you couldn't figure out why I was Lestrade instead of Sherlock, it was because Sherlock was unconscious for most of what I wrote. There were other reasons as well, but that was the main one. Again, review if you can, please! My friend and I are always super happy when people review! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello, people who are reading this! My partner-in-solving-crimes now has a name, and that name is Dinosaurs-in-Spaceships! Anyways, we really enjoyed writing this chapter, and we hope you enjoy it as much as we did! And finally, at big thank you to Alone-on-the-Water, who took the time to review this, and to anyone else who is following or has favorited this story! We love you all! _**

* * *

JOHN:

After explaining to...What was his name? George? Gavin? Oh yes, Greg! Well after explaining to Greg what had occurred, we go to check up on Sherlock. We walk into the room and I look over at Sherlock, he looks better than he did moments ago. He calls my name and I run up next to his bed. "Are-are you okay?" I ask him. Sherlock rolls his eyes at me and answers. "Yes, John I'm fine." He hesitates for a moment before saying "That-that thing you did back there, that was, uh, good. Thanks." I smile shyly and shrug. "You're welcome," I whisper quietly. I'm guessing Sherlock isn't one for thanking people, because Greg looks as if some one just slapped him. Chiron breaks their bickering over names and dreaming. "Alright everyone. That was a close call. I already got the story from Sherlock here...I think we need to have a meeting," he says.

Chiron and Greg leave the room to discuss what will be said at the meeting. I sit on the end of Sherlock's bed.

"So...Thank you saving me back there," I said looking over at him.

"Mmmmh," is all the response I get from him.

I stayed quiet and swung my legs back and forth out of boredom looking down.

"Do you get into this sort of trouble all the time?" I question.

Sherlock looked over at me, taking his attention away from the window.

"What do you think?" He said.

"Well...if that's the case I may have to sever our friendship," I responded with a smirk. Is that what this was, friendship?

"You won't. You like the adrenaline rush that fills your body" Sherlock told me.

"I know that you bugger, I was joking," I laughed

"I knew that," he responded.

"Of course you do, you know everything," looking up at him.

We were was quiet for a moment and then broke into a fit of laughter. I do understand that I just met Sherlock Holmes, but he could just very well be the best friend I will ever have.

* * *

SHERLOCK:  
I honestly was liking John more and more. When he called what we had "friendship", that confirmed it. I couldn't help but grin as I told him he didn't mean it , because I knew he didn't. Friends. I had a friend. How strange. I'd know him for, let's see, three hours now? For the first time in my life, there was someone who would listen to me, put up with me, and actually enjoy doing it. I secretly wonder, what did I do to deserve this? I have never exactly been kind to anyone. And yet one John Watson, a son of Ares, was here, and he cared about me. And... A warm feeling bubbled in my chest. It alarmed me for a moment, before I realized what it was. "No," I groaned internally. John was my friend. I... Cared about him. I made a promise to myself right then to never let him go, no matter what.

Chiron and Lestrade (I'd never give into his request to call him Greg- ugh, what a ridiculous name, although to be fair, Sherlock wasn't much better) walked in, apparently done with their chat. Chiron looked at me. "Greg and I have reached a decision. We will meet tomorrow, and you two must come and tell us what happened. This doesn't bode well for the camp. For now, though, I want both of you to return to your respective cabins. Am I clear?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes," I responded, sighing. I didn't want to have to go back to mt cabin, where only one person welcomed me, and I didn't want John to go to his, where he would undoubtedly be ruthlessly tormented by his brothers and sisters. Chiron and Lestrade left the room, satisfied, and I slowly moved off the bed. I stumbled a bit when I hit the ground, and John caught me. I tried not to notice how string and warm his hands were. "Friends," I reminded myself. "Friends." We walked out and into the night in silence. Just before we parted ways, though, I did something that felt right. Strange, right? The great Sherlock Holmes doing something that felt right. But I did, and just before he left, I hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear. He was taken back at first, but then returned the hug.

Realizing what I was doing, I pulled away, and looked at the stars. No matter what I said about the solar system, or how useless the information was, the night skit would never fail to amaze and mystify me with its unending beauty and brilliance. Cheeks slightly flushed, I turned towards John. "Goodnight, John," I said. "Goodnight, Sherlock," he said back. I turned around and walked into the darkness alone, ready to face whatever the night in my cabin brought me, because of the strength I'd found in John.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey, everybody! I am so, so, so sorry about how long it has been in between updates. Life has been throwing a lot of things my way, and I haven't had the time nor the inspiration to continue after my writing partner sent me her last bit. Life is becoming a little less crazy now, so we should be able to update on a more regular basis. We're going to try and shoot for at least once a week. Thank you so much for sticking with us, and please don't be too angry with us! Also, we apologize for the shortness of this chapter. We were going to write more but we didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. So now... to the disclaimer!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my wonderful writing partner own Camp Half- Blood or the characters of Sherlock. If we did, we wouldn't have to wait until January 19th. **_

* * *

JOHN:

Chiron suggested (demanded, more like it) we go back to our cabins. I was all for this. I have this disease called 'Iamtired' and what it does is make me sleepy. I follow Sherlock out and we walk. It's a bit chilly out, I wish I HAD a jacket, but it got let behind with my mother. We finally reach a stopping point. I turn to walk away but not before Sherlock's long arms wrap around me. It takes me a minute to register this before I finally hug back. His body is warm and I just want to stay there, but it would most likely be warmer in my cabin. I let go when he does and he says good night. I smile at Sherlock  
"Good night, Sherlock," I said quietly. I turn and walk to my cabin. Most everyone is asleep. I'm glad though, right now I'm too tired to talk to anyone. I find an empty bunk and lay down on the top. Staring up at the ceiling, my eyelids slowly droop until I close them completely and drift off to sleep easily.

I hear noises around me but I intend to ignore them. Sleep keeps me tied to the bed and I groan inwardly at the thought of waking up. After a few moments I sit up. Only 2 people are in the room. I drag myself out of bed and check the time. '10:30 AM' Considering I only have the clothes on my back, I head out of the cabin and look around for any sign of a familiar face, Sherlock mainly. Having no luck I follow the rest of the crowd towards a hall. I presume it's the dining hall. I grab a cup of coffee with a piece of toast and jam. Munching on that I rehearse again on what I will be saying to the rest of the camp. I hope Sherlock does most of the talking. Speaking of which, where is that prat? He should be here, it's breakfast time. I sit quietly eating is and waiting for the assembly to begin. I wonder where my sword ended up...

SHERLOCK:

I never went back to my cabin. Well, that's not entirely true. I sat outside my cabin and stared at the stars. I hardly ever slept anyways, so it didn't really matter. I had long since deleted the names of stars and constellations form my mind, but I still found them beautiful. I sat and thought about John. He's the first friend I've ever had, and I don't want to lose him. He really is a conundrum, I muse, a ball full of contradictions. On one hand, he's a son of Ares: fierce, protective, and somewhat of an adrenaline junkie if his previous action of following me, a practical stranger, into a dark forest full of monsters in the middle of the night was anything to go by. But he was also caring, quickly loyal, and was filled with a... warmth that was impossible to describe. My mind drags up a literary term from the recesses of my mind palace. Foil, I realize. He's nearly my complete opposite, meant to throw our differences into sharper relief, but then how are we so similar? John Watson is a mystery, and I realize he's one I don't ever want to fully solve. I smile a little at the thought, and then continue staring at the stars.

I'm not looking forward to the meeting tomorrow. Not that I have stage fright, but I know that I will be expected to act "appropriately" and not insult everyone. The sun is beginning to rise when I hear them coming. I groan internally. Please, not now. They, of course, can't hear my thoughts. "Hey, freak," I hear a nasally voice sneer. "Anderson," I sigh. "Are you going to attempt to showcase your exceptional skills at being an idiot again? Because I must say that you are doing a fantastic job." A quick kick in the ribs is my answer. "Shut it, freak," a more feminine voice says. I try to stifle my groan of pain and look up. "Donovan," I say. "Still helping Anderson scrub his floors, I see." I hear several growls, and I curl into a ball to try and cover my vital organs. The group of about ten campers are made up of mostly Ares kids, with a few whose parents were undetermined and one particularly nasty Hermes kid. Donovan and Sally were both undetermined.

The beating lasts only for a few minutes before they get bored and leave. Not before I sustain several nasty bruises and cuts, of course. I slowly hobble back into the Athena cabin, forgetting entirely about everything, just climbing up into the bunk and wishing for it all to stop.

* * *

_**Please review and tell us what you thought! We hope to see you all soon!**_


End file.
